The present invention relates to a burner for burning liquid fuel of a type to burn a mixture of liquid fuel and auxiliary combustion gas which are individually fed into a combustion chamber to be burned therewithin, and in particular, relates to a burner in which atomization of liquid fuel is accelerated to effect further more perfect combustion thereof as well as prevention for deposition of unburnt substance or carbon on and near a liquid fuel spraying nozzle in the course of burning within the combustion chamber.
A conventional burner for burning liquid fuel of this type mentioned above is generally constructed in such a manner that said burner is provided at the front end portion thereof with a combustion chamber encompassed by a water-cooled or air-cooling jacket, and liquid fuel is adapted to be belched out of said combustion chamber at the portion nearly the centre thereof while auxiliary combustion gas is belched out of the portion near said jacket on the outer periphery of said combustion chamber, said belched-out liquid fuel is adapted to be mixed with said auxiliary combustion gas at the portion adjacent to the inner peripheral wall of said combustion chamber to be burned. Such a mechanism of the conventional burner suffers from various drawbacks and inconveniences. For instance, since spouting nozzles of both liquid fuel and auxiliary combustion gas are disposed separately far from one another to cause imperfect mixture of them, one part of liquid fuel converted into a form of atomized fine grains are not burned and come into contact with the inner peripheral wall of said combustion chamber to cause mutual recombination into coarse particles or conversion into dewdrops which are deposited on the inner peripheral wall in a form of unburnt substance. Further, since atomization of belched liquid fuel is imperfect, said imperfectly atomized liquid fuel is not thoroughly mixed with said auxiliary combustion gas such as, for instance, air, oxygen or the like, to be splashed out of flames. This results in imperfect combustion which is accompanied with growth of soot. Still further, shortage in the amount of auxiliary combustion gas supplied near the spraying nozzle for liquid fuel brings about deposition of carbon on and around said spraying nozzle which blocks up said nozzle.